


You Take Me There

by peacefrog



Series: Britin Challenge [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Episode: s02e10, Gap Filler, Light breathplay, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this moment, powerful hands claiming him, he belongs to Brian. Mind, body, soul. </p><p>Gap filler for 2x10, set immediately after the scene where Brian and Justin discuss the dangers of hooking up with strangers. Justin asks to be fucked, Brian is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take Me There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Britin](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com/post/111907506797/britin-30-day-challenge) 30 Day Challenge, Day 4: [I Feel You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTKJ_itifQg) by Depeche Mode

Brian was right, danger is an incredible aphrodisiac, but so is trusting someone with every part of you. Justin is harder than he’s ever been in his entire life, somehow even more aroused than he was that first night Brian brought him back to the loft and fucked him for hours, but it’s not the thrill of the unknown making him feel this way.

The feeling of Brian wrapping his strong hands around his slim neck goes straight to Justin’s cock. The excitement of their very first time together has never really left them, but the rush that goes along with all that danger has quickly been replaced with the absolute certainty that they are safe together. It’s the most powerful aphrodisiac there is.

“You feel that?” Brian purrs into his ear, deft fingers still gripping his throat. “You want more?”

“What part of fuck me don’t you understand?”

“Mmm, impatient are we?” Brian smirks. “I should make you beg me for it.”

“Brian.” Justin whimpers, tries to buck his hips but Brian’s weight on top of him makes it nearly impossible. “Come on.”

“Come on, what?” Brian releases his neck, pins his wrists above his head and licks a long stripe up the center of his throat.

“Please,” Justin breathes out. “I want your cock.”

“Now, Sunshine.” Brian nuzzles into his cheek. “I think you can do better than that.”

Brian starts rolling his hips slowly, his erection brushing against Justin’s through their pants. Justin feels like he’s going to burst out of his skin if Brian doesn’t stop teasing him, doesn’t give him what he wants, what he needs.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Justin nips at Brian’s jawline. “I want you to choke me with your big, beautiful dick.”

“And then what?” Brian whispers in his ear.

“And then I want you to fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked anyone.” Justin moans as Brian releases his wrists, reaches down and palms at his painfully hard cock through the fabric of his pants. “Please.”

“That’s more like it.” Brian seals his mouth in a sloppy kiss, then breaks away suddenly, kneeling in the center of the bed. “Come here.”

Justin joins him, stripping off Brian’s shirt in the process. Brian’s kisses are all tongue and teeth as Justin makes quick work of his jeans, shoving them down, along with his underwear, just far enough free his erection.

Justin wastes no time, dropping down and taking Brian’s leaking cock into his mouth. Brian threads his fingers in his hair, roughly bucks his hips and groans as his cock nudges the back of Justin’s throat.

Justin happily hums around him, his own cock growing painfully harder as Brian fucks his mouth.

“Tell me what you feel,” Justin pleads, pulling away for a moment, then taking Brian’s cock back into his mouth the second the words leave his lips.

“I feel,” Brian moans. “I feel you.”

Justin grips his hips, steadying himself as he pops off to nuzzle at Brian’s balls. He sucks each one into his mouth, swirls his tongue around them, then licks a long stripe all the way up his cock. 

As he takes him back into his mouth once more, Brian tightens the grip on his hair, snapping his hips and thrusting into the tight heat of Justin’s throat.

“I feel you taking my cock down your throat,” Brian finally continues. “I feel you choking on it. You fucking love taking it like this don’t you?”

Justin doesn’t have to answer, Brian already knows. He loves this more than anything. Loves the feeling of Brian roughly pulling his hair, matching Justin’s rhythm with the steady thrust of his hips. He loves seeing how deep he can take him, loves gagging around him. Loves the look of completely unabashed ecstasy all over Brian’s face.

“I wanna fuck you.” Brian pulls him off, shoves him roughly down on the bed. “I’m gonna fuck you.”

Brian strips off his pants quickly, then Justin’s, tossing them both carelessly to the floor as he does. He settles in between Justin’s legs, begins slowly stroking him.

“But first.” He ghosts his lips just over the head of Justin’s cock. “I’m gonna rim your ass until you’re begging for it.”

“Please,” is all Justin manages to choke out.

Brian pushes Justin’s legs up, practically bends him in half, and the second his tongue makes contact with his hole Justin feels certain he’s going to come all over himself, cock completely untouched, before the fucking ever happens.

“Brian,” Justin moans low in his throat. “Please. I want you inside me.”

Brian snickers, begins licking long stripes from his tailbone to his balls. Justin covers his face with his hands, utterly overwhelmed, when Brian begins slowly lapping at his hole. Brian’s tongue is like magic, every flick of it against Justin’s sensitive flesh going straight to his cock.

Justin’s writhes against the sheets, reaches down to stroke his cock but Brian promptly swats his hand away.

“Patience,” Brian instructs. 

Justin whines, and right when he thinks he can’t take another moment of the relentless teasing, he feels Brian slipping his index finger inside.

“Fuck,” Justin shouts. He tries to beg for more, but the words are lost to him.

By the time Brian slips a second finger inside, opening him up slowly, every nerve in his body is on edge, desperate for release.

“Tell me what you want.” Brian kisses the back of Justin’s thigh.

“I want you.” Justin moans around the words as Brian presses their bodies together.

“You want me inside you?” Brian nuzzles into his neck.

“Please,” Justin begs as Brian reaches over and grabs a condom.

“Put it on me.” Brian tosses it down to him. 

Justin quickly rips it open with his teeth, sheathing Brian’s cock, slicking him up with lube before greedily pulling his body back down on top of his own. Brian coats his fingers with more lube, reaches down and slicks up Justin’s hole, pushing two fingers inside for good measure.

“Fuck me,” Justin whines, and it’s the most desperate noise he’s ever made, but he’s too busy guiding Brian inside of him to care.

Brian pushes in hard and fast, burying himself to the hilt and hitting Justin’s prostate on the very first thrust. Justin cries out, grips the flesh of Brian’s ass, urging him to speed up the pace almost instantly.

Then suddenly strong hands are wrapping around his neck again, their bodies flush against each other as Brian drills into him.

“You want more?” Brian asks, gently increasing the pressure on Justin’s airway.

“Yes,” Justin whimpers, wants to give himself over to Brian’s control, wants to be taken right to the edge with him.

He trusts him absolutely, wholly, completely.

Brian squeezes, not hard enough to cut off Justin’s air entirely, but it’s enough to make his whole world spin around him. In this moment, powerful hands claiming him, he belongs to Brian. Mind, body, soul.

Brian’s thrusts are wild, animalistic, and when he growls into Justin’s ear, long fingers playing at his throat, Justin feels as if he’s going to fall apart beneath him.

“I want you to come all over me,” Brian grunts against his lips, fucking into Justin with wild abandon.

The friction on Justin’s cock trapped between them is so perfect, so intense, Justin can’t help but cry out, and in an instant his world is whiting out around him as he comes hard all over Brian and himself.

Brian fucks him through the aftershocks, releasing his neck and pressing gentle kisses to the flesh there. Justin is paralyzed with pleasure, and he whines at the sudden loss of contact as Brian lifts off of him.

“Why’d you—” he tries to protest, but before the words can come out, Brian is stripping off the condom and jerking himself off hard and fast, his come splashing down onto Justin’s belly and joining his own. Brian's face is beyond beautiful when he comes, the sounds spilling out of him even more so.

“Fuck.” Brian collapses on top of Justin, buries his face in his hair as the they both try to steady their breathing.

“That was…” Brian rolls off of him, long limbs splaying out, his leg coming to rest on top of Justin’s thigh.

“Fucking amazing.” Justin still feels utterly incapable of moving, heart thudding in his chest.

“So,” Brian says after a while, reaching for a cigarette. “Babylon?”

“Yeah.” Justin smiles. “We should probably clean up first, though.”


End file.
